Turmoil's Revenge
by Miki-chanmo
Summary: Sequel to A Strong Bond Turmoil is back and she's back with some unfinished business and new plans! With Razor gone, TBone will have to defeat the evil shekat while trying to keep his relationship with Callie going. Can he do it without Razor?
1. Watching from Afar

Hey everyone! This is my new Swat Kats story! This is the sequel to my previous story, A Strong Bond. I hope you all enjoy this new story! Please review after to tell me what you think!

**Watching from afar**

"Cheers for the bride and groom!"

Wedding bells and flower petals were heard and seen in the air. All of kats clapped as Jake and Naomi walked out of the church. It's been a year since the incident with Dark Kat. Jake and Naomi started dating after, and so did Callie and Chance. Jake decided to pop the question, and of course, Naomi accepted.

Chance, on the other hand, is scared to pop the question.

"You sure you're gonna be ok buddy?" Jake asked as he helped his bride into the limo.

"Yeah Jake, I'll be ok. If something comes up, I'll take care of it."

"Ok then. I'll see you in a week. Oh Chance…you'll get some alone time with Callie!"

Chance turned red and scowled. "Whatever! Get in the limo already!"

Jake laughed and got in the limo as Callie walked to Chance. As the limo drove off, Callie grabbed a hold of Chance's arm.

"That was a beautiful wedding! Don't you agree?" she asked as she looked up at him. "Why are you all red?"

"Uh…it's just hot out! I'm thirsty! Want to go to the café? My treat!"

"Sure!"

---------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by great for Chance. He and Callie had desserts at a café and took a walk on the beach before he had to take her home so she could write another speech for Mayor Manx. Now he was asleep on his bed, with the light of his TV illuminating the room and light snoring breaking the silence. He was also mad because of the lack of excitement.

Tomorrow was a new day…something is bound to happen.

-----------------------------------------------

**The next day…**

Chance had a finished repairing another car. He wiped his forehead and sighed. It was really hot in the garage, from him working and mostly from the weather. When noon rolled around, he decided to take a break and to have a can of milk. That was cut short when the alarm went off.

"Yes Callie?"

"T-Bone! Hurry, please! It's the Metallikats! They're after the mayor! They broke into city hall!"

"I'm on my way, Cal!"

Chance changed his uniform and flew off to city hall. He was completely unaware that he was being watched.

T-Bone had a little trouble beating the Metallikats, but he did pretty well. As the Enforcers rounded up the remains of the Metallikats, Chance and Callie were in her office, with the door closed.

"Thanks for saving us, Chance."

"No problem, baby."

Someone was looking at them in anger, as they kissed.

"_It's time for me to return…"_


	2. She's Back

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated since whenever but I've been really busy with school and now I'm on winter break so I can post this chapter. I know it's not much but please enjoy this small part of this chapter. Please review afterwards and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me in your review. Thank you! Enjoy!

-Miki-chanmo

**She's Back**

As T-Bone and Callie kissed, something was heard in the sky.

"Attention citizens of Megakat City! I, Turmoil is back again!"

"Not again!" T-Bone said.

"I will not be defeated again by the Swat Kats!"

"Callie! I'm gong to go stop Turmoil! Stay safe!" T-Bone said, leaving.

"Ok! Be safe!"

T-Bone got in the Turbokat and flew towards Turmoil's ship. This time, it was bigger and more equipped with weapons.

'Damn it! She would strike when Razor is gone!'

"The airspace is mine again! I will allow you to use it for 4 million in gold per week! Don't attempt to stop me! I will be waiting for the first payment in 1500 hours! Turmoil out!"

The hologram disappeared into the sky. T-Bone cursed. 'Out of all days why did it have to be today? I need Razor!'

T-Bone ran back to the Turbokat and flew into the air, praying that he can shoot and aim just like Razor. While in the sky T-Bone wondered why Turmoil was back. Was she up to the same thing again?

'How am I going to take her down this time? I can't trick her like last time…no swooning her this time…plus Callie would kill me…' he thought.

As T-Bone got closer to the ship, a transmission came through to his screen.

"Hello T-Bone."

"Turmoil."

"I see you haven't changed."

"Likewise Turmoil. Why are you back?"

"This should be obvious T-Bone…revenge."

"Revenge? For us putting you in jail?"

"Yes…and something else…" she said as the screen went blank.


End file.
